The invention relates generally to power cords, and more specifically to power cords for hand-held electrical devices.
Hand-held electrical devices such as hair trimmers typically include a power cord. The power cord may be either permanently or removably coupled to the housing of the hand-held electrical device. Some types of removably coupled power cords have a tendency to detach during operation of the hand-held electrical device. Although a number of arrangements for selectively retaining such power cords are known, a new arrangement that improves the overall usability of the hand-held electrical device would be welcomed by those in the art.